you found me
by Ms.Tom Felton
Summary: the angsty love story between two opposite souls. As these two co-workers grow to have feelings for eachother they will discover parts of themselves they never knew. Can these two souls make it through pain, joy, heartbreak and love?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing though I wish I owned Draco; all rights go to J.K Rowling.

My plans are gone…Like everything else they left me. My plan was to marry Ron and start a family. As the only child my parents were able to have I wanted to give them multiple grandchildren. I was going to work in the ministry of magic while either the Weasleys or my parents watched the kids. One year after the war my mum died of an unsuspecting heart attack. Six months later my dad got pancreatic cancer, and died four months later in my arms, In a way to get over my grief I made you guessed it, another plan. My first plan was to still marry Ron and start a family. The new plan was to become the first witch to ever create a new department for elfish welfare. The original plan went to dust when Ron and Blaise Zabini came out of the closet as a couple. That killed me inside; He was the only one I had after Harry and Ginny's wedding. I now have a job at the ministry with my ex-enemy from school… Draco Malfoy. We worked in the potions department together. Severus Snape the minister of magic was sick, and we were to make a pepper-up potion for him. On my way to deliver it to him I must have grabbed the wrong vial, because the next day Snape died. The head of the department fired me that same day. I sent my belongings home and ran out crying as Draco came in. I went to the only place that I could be comforted, and cried myself to sleep that night because of loosing the last of my plans.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Enough said.

I lost everything after the war family, friends, and my possessions. Instead of wallowing in self pity I got a job as junior secretary to the head of the potion department. I realized that friends and family were more important than any possessions or money. Since I realized that I have decided to let people see the real me. In order to do that I needed to talk to the one person that knew enough about grief to help me. This one person was also the person I had learned to loath for seven years of my life. Harry Potter. Pot- Harry had been reluctant to help me at first, but in the end we became good friends. Through Harry I had found not only myself but I had found a friend. A few short weeks after starting at the ministry Hermione Granger was assigned as my partner. We weren't friends per say, but I could see right through that happy façade she put up. I could see right to her pain, and it broke my heart to see her so down. That one Friday was the worst. I was walking into the potions department as Hermione came running out with tears streaming down her face. In that instant I wanted to find whoever did this to her and hex them into oblivion. "Hermione!" I called out, but she was already gone. I had to find her… But where would she go? I'll go ask Harry Ron and Blaise. "Harry!" "Draco what happened? What's wrong?" "I need to find Hermione, she just ran out of work crying." Harry didn't waste a second, he Ron, Blaise and I had apparated away. I went to the one place they wouldn't think of looking, Grimmuald Place. I walked into the dark front room and was immediately screeched at about mud-blood filth in the home; I knew I had found her then. I called her name as I made my way up the stairs. When I got to the second floor landing I heard soft crying coming from the second door on the right. I cautiously opened the door and what I saw crushed me. Hermione was crumpled up on the bed sobbing tearlessly. In two quick strides I was next to her. Hermione didn't even protest as I took her into my arms and calmed her down. After she gained composure she told me the whole story; everything from her parents to Snape. I started to reassure her that no one blamed her for what happened to Snape and that if anyone did they were just dunderheads. When I looked down she was fast asleep, I gathered he into my arms and apparated us to my flat. When I had gotten her settled in bed I flooed the others to let them know that I had Hermione and that she was safe. The next morning I woke Hermione up with the intention of telling her my latest revelation. "Hermione? I have something to tell you, but I want you to hear me out ok?" "Sure Draco" she said and sipped her tea. "Hermione we have known each other since we were eleven. I know that I was mean to you and Harry, but it was just a front. All of those times I called you 'mud-blood' or a 'know-it- all' were because of my father. Hermione all those years when I treated you like shit that wasn't the real me. I love you Hermione! I have loved you since the day I first met you. In our third year when you punched me, that made me admire you even more. And when I saw you on Krum's arm I could've died of jealousy. You were by far the most beautiful lady there. When you didn't show up in the seventh year I was sick with worry! I listened to all of the Weasley twin's radio shows and read all of the newspapers for any sign of you. Then when you were in the manor and I had to watch you being tortured by my aunt – I would rather she done it to me a thousand times than to watch you go through that. You were so brave, and that's when I knew it wasn't just a schoolboy crush. Hermione Jean Granger I am irrevocably in love with you, will you be my girl?" I ran my hand through my unkempt hair, a nervous habit. Hermione pondered what I had said before asking "Do you mean everything that you said?" "Yes, I mean that from the bottom of my heart." "Then in that case Draco, I would love to be your girl." As soon as the words left her beautiful lips I twirled her around the room. "Hermione when you arrive at your flat today there will be a personal assistant of mine waiting to get you ready for tonight. I'm going to take you out on a romantic date. Have a safe trip home, I love you." With that Hermione apparated to her flat.


End file.
